


Framed Anger

by Matrix



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 03:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15699258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matrix/pseuds/Matrix
Summary: Written in 2017





	Framed Anger

The final smoky wisps of anger  
tug at me and shake my mind  
already sluggish and ready to  
dive into the rapturous abyss.  
Those unwelcome vestiges of  
outburst brought on by an  
untimely death in the closing  
seconds of long fidgeting and  
twitching against the like-faced  
hordes knowing only the slow,  
choking decay of same-bred life.  
I sway, I write, I clack metal  
that only it would all leave me be.


End file.
